nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Der grosse Stylecheck
Der große Stylecheck, engl. Trial of Style, ist ein Micro-Feiertag in World of Warcraft, der ab dem WoW: Legion Patch 7.2.5 stattfindet. Die Blutelfen haben sich mit den ätherischen Transmogrifizierern zusammengetan und einen grandiosen Modewettbewerb auf die Beine gestellt. Stellt euch fünf anderen Spielern und findet heraus, wer von euch den besten Style hat. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft - Patchnotes für Patch 7.2.5 (09.06.2017) Beschreibung * Wann: 17.-21. August * Wo: Besucht den freundlichen Transmog-NPC von nebenan und stellt euch an für dieses 5-Spieler-Szenario. * Wie: Alle Teilnehmer haben zwei Minuten, um sich Transmog-Sets aus ihrer Sammlung zusammenzustellen. Die Sets sollten dabei zum Thema des Szenarios passen. Jeweils zwei Spieler dürfen auf der Bühne mit ihrem Outfit posieren – die drei übrigen Spieler stimmen darüber ab, wer von beiden das Thema am besten getroffen hat. Während dem "Trial of Style" wird es möglich sein mit einer Gruppe ein Szanerio zu betreten. Nun wird vom Spiel ein Thema vorgegeben. Zum Beispiel: Sommer, Alltagsheld oder episch lila. Dann hat jeder Spieler 2 Minuten Zeit, um passend zu diesem Thema ein Transmog-Outfit zusammenzustellen. * Nicht gucken! Selbstverständlich werdet ihr vor Beginn des Wettbewerbs vor den Blicken eurer Mitbewerber verhüllt. * Imponiert auf dem Catwalk mit euren Posen und zeigt, was ihr habt. Wenn die Show vorbei ist, bekommt ihr eure wohlverdiente Belohnung. Wenn die Zeit abgelaufen ist, werden zwei Spieler auf ein Podest teleportiert und die anderen Spieler wählen im Interface aus, welcher Spieler das Outfit besser zusammengestellt hat. Der Verlierer geht von der Bühne und der nächste Spieler muss sich mit dem ersten Sieger messen. Wer später dann als letztes steht gewinnt und bekommt unter anderem den Buff Stylish, der mehrere Tage hält. Die Spieler, die auf der Bühne stehen, können sogar spezielle Emotes machen. Sobald all das Glänzen und Glitzern vorbei ist und alle ihre Stimme abgegeben haben, erhalten der erste, zweite und dritte Platz ihre Preise. Keine Sorge! Selbst, wenn ihr nicht gewinnen solltet, gibt es immer noch den Trostpreis des großen Stylechecks. Die Preise beinhalten Marken des großen Stylechecks, die in Dalaran gegen besondere Ausrüstung zur Transmogrifikation eingetauscht werden können. Die ersten drei Plätze bekommen einen eigenen Preis, die letzten beiden einen Trostpreis. In diesen Preisen stecken dann Mog Week Token und mit ihnen kann man sich in spezielle Transmog-Items kaufen! Um es genauer zu sagen vier verschiedene Ensembles bei den Transmog-NPCs in den Hauptstädten. Für 25 Mog Week Token gibt es ein Ensemble. Ebenfalls bei diesem Händler gibt es für 1 Gold das Fashionable Undershirt. Das kann man aber nur kaufen, wenn man den Buff Stylish! aktiv hat. Vanion.eu: Patch 7.2.5 - Übersicht zum vierten Contentpatch in Legion - Weitere neue Mikro-Feiertage (14.04.2017) Während des großen Stylechecks dürfen stilbewusste Bürger Azeroths kostenlos ihre Ausrüstung transmogrifizieren und sich gratis vom Barbier einen neuen Haarschnitt verpassen lassen. Selbst wenn ihr nicht teilnehmt, könnt ihr so für die Dauer des Events eure Frisuren und eure Transmogrifikationen kostenlos ändern lassen. Hinweise der Entwickler Das Event gehört nicht direkt zu den Micro-Feiertagen. Es wird mehrmals pro Jahr abgehalten. Sobald das Event aktiv ist, wird es fünf Tage lang laufen. Es soll zudem Saisons für dieses Event geben. Mit jeder Saison kommen dann neue Kleidungs-Ziele und auch neue Belohnungen. Die Belohnungen, die es durch das Event gibt, sind Transmog-Sets, die es schon im Spiel gab, die aber heutzutage kaum mehr erreichbar sind. Vanion.eu: Zusammenfassung: Q&A-Runde mit Paul Kubit - Alles zu Patch 7.2.5! Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment Der grosse Stylecheck (17.08.2017) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Warcraft Feiertage Kategorie:Legion